


shorts

by Junipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher
Summary: 'she was like a frozen lily on fire.'





	1. request

He turned away from her. "Please, don't ask me again," he said.

She said nothing. She merely fingered the swan pin on her white dress. Her silence entreated him just as well as her pleas. The words that she did not speak resounded in his head.

"You know there's nothing I can do," he said.

She gave him a look of contempt, then. It said clearly, _That's not the sort of thing Javier would ever have said._

He communicated to her just as silently, his words a cloaked dagger. _But I'm not Javier._


	2. bloody

"I-I'm sorry. I can't believe I was such a monster..." Her eyes were shell-shocked and distant as if it were her own body that she had bloodied, rather than his.

He brushed back a stray lock of her hair. His eyes were the same clear, still pools that she had seen on the first day. There was no resentment in them. "Don't be sorry." And then he turned and walked away.


	3. encouragement

“No.” He caught my face firmly, turning it up toward him. “You have something that none of them have, Minako. You have a good heart, and the courage to keep trying no matter what happens.” He paused, considering. “Not one of them has ever had to try for anything in their lives.”

My face was frozen. I didn't understand. _Why_ was he telling me this...?


	4. Chapter 4

We meet in dreams sometimes.

When it happens now, I'm calm, not angry like I was at first.

He's hard to read. Tilting his head to the side, he asks, "You look tense. Did something happen today?"

"I got into a screaming match with Balrain... again. That idiot didn't believe me about the path we needed to take." I would never admit it, but sometimes I'm happy for these dreams. Around my team members, I always have to watch my tongue. Sometimes I think I would explode if I couldn't let loose now and then.

"That's a shame," he says, with a frown that I assume is insincere.

"Yeah," I say. "It might take an extra few days to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Zastiel - [character description](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11230695/chapters/25096986)

\--

"I want to be more," Luna whispered, shaking, and a tremor wracked Zastiel, too, at the desperate resignation in her voice.

"I want to be _big_ — I want to be… weight…" Her hands, clenched around her torso, twitched, as if in surprise that they weren't passing through her own body.

"You're leaving me too, aren't you," she said dully.

"No, I'm not," Zastiel said evenly. "And that's not your problem. Your problem is that _you've_ left you."

His voice gentled. "Whatever happens tonight, I'll be here."


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you like a lion?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“And are you like a snake?”

“Yes,” he said.


	7. Chapter 7

She was like a frozen lily on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Raisuma sat stiffly on his mount beside Kaito, the two of them the only travelers on the quiet, wooded path. Every few minutes, he shot a glance to his side, as if he expected Kaito to have been replaced by Ydarra -- the goddess sealed inside him who had somehow managed to loosen her bonds, and lately begun to burst forth and take possession of Kaito's body in sporadic, violent rages.

Finally, Raisuma gave voice to his fears. "She could be back at any moment! What the hell are we going to do if she comes back?"

Kaito smiled weakly. "You still remember the destruct signal, don't you?"

Raisuma stared at him in shock. "Don't joke about that!"

Kaito looked ahead and spoke in even tones. "Anyway, you don't need me to take the Book back from the Shadow King. If it comes to that, you'll have to go on alone."

"Don't- don't talk nonsense!" Raisuma snapped, horrified.

Kaito's voice gentled. "You have to believe in yourself, Raisuma. You'll be able to do it. I know you will."

"N-no-- that's not the _problem_ \--" Raisuma's voice was shaking in indignant rage. "I can't _kill_ you!"

Kaito looked at him, uncomprehending. "You have to be ready to replace your weapons when they're broken."

"Y-you're... you're not just a weapon... you're a person!"

"No. I'm not."

"You don't understand-- _I_ need you!"

Kaito looked at him, a strange look crossing his face, one of distaste. Slowly, he inclined his head. "Very well, master. I shall do my best... to maintain myself intact."


	9. Chapter 9

"Listen. This is the plan," he said. Everyone else fell silent around him. "Mina, Paul, you're in charge of disabling the defenses. Make sure you check the east tower. Locke, Anna, Marianne, Jack, and I will go into the castle. Marianne, you're responsible for making a diversion on the west side. Locke and Jack will stay with me and Anna. If we run into any guards, keep them occupied. Anna and I will go into the throne room."

"And then what?" she asked.

He turned to her, his eyes serious, gentle. "Don't freak out, okay? I know this will be difficult..." His voice was soothing. "And then you kill me. It's the only way."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you like scrambled eggs?"

"Not anymore. My mom always made them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He paused with his hand in midair, still holding the pan after having flipped it.

"Oh... it's alright if you already made them," he said, putting on a front of being unaffected by such a trivial thing.

He resolutely did not say the thought that crossed his mind, somewhat wistfully, somewhat hopefully. _If someone who cares about me is making them._ What was he thinking? Pace was the mark.


	11. Chapter 11

He slowly drew his gun and pointed it at Chanlot, who was unarmed.

"What?" Chanlot raised his arms.

Raisuma didn't even seem to see him, or at least not as a person. When he spoke, it was to himself. "I can do this." His voice, his hands shaking.

The pieces whirled in Chanlot's mind and slotted themselves together. "Raisuma..." he said sadly. "I see. You think this is the only way, don't you? I understand--"

Raisuma shook his head against his calm, level tone. "No. You don't understand..."

"You've been spending too much time around the Bencavri," Chanlot said. "They have gilded tongues... But they're lying to you..."

"I already killed Horman." It came out like a confession.

Chanlot blinked, for a second speaking as a mentor rather than someone with a sense of self-preservation. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

"No." The word slipped out, soft. And it was the sound of it that seemed to drive Raisuma into action. He pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet straight through Chanlot's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will you leave me?" she asked.

"No."

She let out a sigh of relief. Then she cut her eyes over to him. "Will you tell them the truth?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes," he replied.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you merciless?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“And are you forgiving?”

“Yes,” he said.


	14. Chapter 14

i.

A: Is it empty?

B: I'm 90% sure it's haunted.

A: By who? Captain Hook?

B: Ha-ha, very funny. Look at that on the walls. What does that look like to you? Paste...?

 

ii.

A: You know, I didn't have many friends in elementary school.

B: Oh, really? ( _snide smile_ ) Was it because you couldn't learn the alphabet?

A ( _calmly_ ): No, it was because I couldn't stop drumming my fingers on my desk.

B: Either way, I think he's stupid.

 

iii.

A: Where's your family?

B: I'm starting to think that they might have been a hallucination.

A: Are you that hungry?

B: Yeah. Let's go grab sandwiches.


	15. Chapter 15

This mistrustful man has wide eyes the color of the afternoon sky. His fine, wavy, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a fluttering flag. He is tall and has an overmuscled build. His skin is cream-colored. He has high cheekbones. His wardrobe is unusual and attractive, with a lot of yellow and orange.

This girl makes you think of a raging river. She has slanted eyes the color of dark chocolate. Her fine, curly, neck-length hair is the color of chestnuts, and is worn in a dignified style. She has an elegant build. Her skin is light-colored. She has prominent cheekbones. Her wardrobe is professional.

"Forgive me," he said, his face ashen.


End file.
